The Unexpected
by degrassibear
Summary: Julia has a baby before she dies.  Eli doesn't know until he finds out he has to take her into his custody.  How will Clare handle it?  Will their perfect family fall to peices?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I promised everyone if you wanted me to write you a mini story for Christmas I would. So this story is a Christmas present for Munroloverx1. I usually try to stay away from writing about Julia because I like to make stuff pure Eclare, but I had to make an exception because I loved this idea! Be sure to check out all my other stories (A Night In Vegas, I Think I Want To Marry You, Baby Anyone?, Home For The Holidays)! Thanks everyone!

Eli's POV:

The past few years have been amazing. I married the love of my life, Clare. We have been married for two years now and have a gorgeous baby boy, Thomas. Clare stays home with our son, and I work as the editor of the Toronto newspaper.

I was making a final check before we ran the paper for the week, when my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Dr. Tyler. I am looking for Eli Goldsworthy." He says.

"That's me. What can I do for you?" I ask.

He hesitates for a second, "I understand you knew a girl named Julia Alex?" He questions.

This couldn't be going well, "Yeah, she was my girlfriend in high school for a year. May I ask why?"

"Well Julia's grandmother died this morning, and it is our understanding Julia had a baby. The baby is yours Sir, and she is now in your custody." He informs me.

"A baby?" I question.

"Well not anymore. Her name is Kyla. She is thirteen right now." He says.

"Are you sure she is mine?" I question.

"Yes Sir. We did a DNA test and everything. But you have options. You can come get here, sign papers, and she will be in your custody. Or, you can come sign papers and give her up for adoption." He says.

I hesitate for a minute. I can't believe Julia had a baby! I can't believe it's mine. I guess this explains why she up and left me to live with her grandmother, "No, I will come down and take her into my custody. If she is mine, she's my responsibility."

"Okay Sir. Please be down here soon." And he hung up.

Holy shit. Clare is going to freak out, and I have no idea if it's a good thing or bad thing. But we have the money and space. I just hope she's okay with it. I decide to go home and tell her first.

When I get there, I find her kissing the baby as she lays Thomas down for a nap, "Hey Eli." She greets me.

"Honey, we really need to talk. I found out some news today. And honestly, I'm freaking out."

She looks worried, "What's wrong?"

"Umm well, I don't know if it's a problem or not." I say.

She comes over to hug me tight, I instantly return the embrace. She calms my slight shaking, "Clare, I have a daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" She asks me. She looks really confused.

I sit down, and gesture for her to do the same, "Babe. Do you remember how Julia died?"

She gives me a questioning look, "Yeah? Eli what does that have to do with this?"

I take her hand, "Do you remember how I told you after Julia and I had sex for the first time, she left. No word, she just left?"

She nods, but keeps quite, "Well I got a call from the doctor today. Julia left and stayed with her grandmother. Apparently, when we had sex, she got pregnant. She left home, because her parents kicked her out. Her grandmother agreed to take her in, if after she had the baby; Julia would leave the baby in her custody, and never speak with me again. But when Julia came home, I yelled at her from leaving like that. She took off at night, and she got killed."

She stays silent, "Clare? Baby? Please say something."

"Where's the baby now?" She asks.

"Well she's no longer a baby. She is thirteen; her name is Kyla by the way. And she is at the hospital, waiting for me to decide to give her up, or take her in. But I didn't want to do anything without talking to you first." I say.

"Well Eli, don't be an ass. She's your daughter. We have to take her in." She says.

I smile, "Really?"

Clare nods, "Of course, Eli. You have a daughter. So should we go get her?"

"Umm, what about Thomas?" I question.

Clare takes a deep breath, "Eli will you promise me that it will all be okay? I don't want this to be like weird or anything."

I nod, "Clare, you and Thomas come first, always."

Before I can say more, she cuts me off, "No. Eli don't say that. You have a daughter, and you will love her equally. And I will love her two, so will Thomas."

I love this girl. She is so understanding. I take her into a bone crushing hug, and start kissing her all over, "I love you! I love you! I love you! Thank you!"

She smiles, "Go get your daughter lover boy. I'll make us a welcome dinner?" She suggests.

"I should be home in like an hour." I tell her. We kiss and I go get my daughter.

When I get to the doctor, I sign all the papers before they let me see her. Dr. Tyler brings her in from the back, "Eli meet your daughter Kyla. Kyla this is Eli."

I take a good look at her. She has my eyes, and Julia's smile. W both had black hair, so Kyla had it too, "Wow. It's really good to meet you. I'm sorry to hear about Liz (Julia's Grandmother)"

She frowns slightly at the mention of her name, but smiles up at me, "It's really good to meet you two. Eli?"

I smile, and hug her, "You can call me dad if you want. And I am gonna take you home with me now. If you're ready?"

She nods, "Let's get out of here. I hate hospitals."

I chuckle, because I hate them too, "I do too, let's get home. I can't wait for you to meet Clare. You will love her."

She raises an eyebrow at me like Julia used to, "Clare?"

I smile, "Clare is my wife. And we have a son named Thomas; he's barley a year old. You will love him."

She smiles, "I love kids! I babysit a lot. I would be happy to look after him if you and Clare get tired of watching out for us."

I chuckle, and hug her, "I'm glad I found you. And I might have to take you up on that offer."

I drive us home. We head into the house, and Clare is in the kitchen making dinner, "Baby I'm home, Kyla is with me!" I shout.

I enter the kitchen with Kyla trailing behind me. Clare turns to see her, and her face lights up. Clare ignores me, and goes to hug Kyla. Kyla returns the hug, and I know they will get along, "Hey sweetie. My name is Clare, but you can call me whatever you're comfortable with."

Kyla's eyes gleam, "Well I have always had a grandma, but I have never really had a mom?"

Clare tears up a bit, "Well I guess in a way I'm your mom now. If that's okay with you?"

Kyla nods, "I would like that."

I chuckle, "Awwww."

Clare shoves me, but I hug her, "Shut up Eli." She huffs.

Kyla cuts in, "So where's this baby I hear of?"

Clare's face lights up, "Thomas is sleeping in his room. You can go see him if you like."

Kyla shrugs, "I don't want to wake him."

Clare smiles, "its okay, I need to wake him for dinner. So if you want to, you can go get him?"

Kyla nods eagerly, "I would love to." And she disappears into Thomas's room.

Once she leaves, I turn to Clare. She smirks at me, "She looks like you."

I smile, "She looks like Jules too. Are you sure you're okay?"

Clare smiles, "How could I not be? She seems great."

I smile back, "I believe that's you my dear." I kiss her hard, until Kyla comes back. She has baby Thomas in her arms. She is giggling and tickling him.

"He's so cute!" Kyla declares.

Clare and I both smile as I put my arms around Clare, "I think we have a happy family."

She looks up at me, in bliss, "I think we do to."

I look at both my girls, my son in one of their arms, "Let's eat."

The End! Sorry it's short!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry to disappoint some, but please read this, it's important. I have started a role playing Clare Edwards blog and we are looking for people in our role playing family, we have an Adam and I think and Alli, not sure if we have an Eli, Adam told someone we did, but I haven't heard anything. We still need a KC, Jenna, Holly J, Sav, Declan, Fiona, and Fitz, so if you make a role playing blog for one of them, message it to me, and we will go from there!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So I know I said I was done with this, but I took a shower and got some inspiration! This story will be continued, just not updated as often as my other ones. I just want you all to know I'm not giving up on it. So, on with the story!

Clare's POV:

I had to admit, at first, I wasn't very excited Eli had a daughter with another girl. But, from the moment Kyla and I met, she has been like a daughter to me. She reminds me a lot of Eli, but she is actually quite the people person. Eli says she's like Julia in that way.

She has been great about helping out around the house. She babysits Thomas a lot too. Kyla even surprised me on my birthday by painting the baby room! I am really glad to have her around.

What I wasn't crazy about, was the fact her boyfriend was sixteen. Well at least that's how I felt now; I actually never formally met him. I hate to admit it, but he looks like Eli. But she is really happy, so as long as they are being careful, I deal with it.

But anyways, Eli was working on an issue of the paper as I was signing some papers for Kyla's school field trip; when we heard a loud crash. Eli instantly jumped up, "I'll be back."

After a few seconds, I heard Eli yell, "What the hell!"

I rush in the living room to find Kyla and her boyfriend, both with make out hair, looking humiliated. I couldn't help but giggle, knowing Eli and I had been in the same situation as kids. He was such an overprotective father.

Eli looked mad though as Kyla and her boyfriend straightened there close. Eli looked at her, "You. Upstairs. Now."

Then he looked at the boyfriend, "Out."

He nodded, "Yes sir." As he walked to the door, but Kyla grabbed him and kissed his lips, "Love you."

The guy smiled lovingly at her, "I love you too babe."

Damn it, they were just like us as teenagers. The guy ran out the door as Kyla flew up the steps blushing like mad. Eli took a deep breath and looked at me, "Can you believe him! In my house."

I rolled my eyes, "Hits home huh?"

He looked confused, so I clarified, "Eli, that was us a few years ago. Don't turn into my dad."

Eli smirked, "Sorry if I don't want my thirteen year old daughter deflowered with me a few rooms away."

I smiled as I remembered out first time. My parents were home, but we were caught almost right after we finished. How's that for an awkward conversation? "Didn't seem to bother you when it was us and my parents. Eli she isn't much younger than we were when it happened."

Eli looked at me, "But Clare…"

I shook my head, "I'll talk to her okay? But a girl doesn't want the talk from her father."

Eli nods, "Fine, but make sure to give her condoms or better yet, get her on the pill."

I nod, knowing he's serious, "Okay, okay. Go work on the paper."

88888888888888

I knocked on Kyla's door a few minutes later, "Who is it?" She whispered.

I smiled, "Honey its Clare. I'm not here to punish you, so you can open up."

I hear her walk to the door. She opens it, and she is as red as a tomato, "Umm come on in."

I smile and sit down on her bed as she shuts the door. I pat the spot next to me, "We should talk."

She nods and sits down. After a moment of awkward silence, she breaks it, "Look Clare, I'm really sorry about what happened. I know things went too far, and I want you to know it wasn't Dylan's fault, I mean I-"

I cut her off, "Sweetie relaxes, I didn't come up here to yell at you. Believe it or not, I was a teenager at one point, I get it."

Kyla breaths, "I still feel really bad. I mean you and Eli took me into your home and I do this…"

I roll my eyes, "Hun, this is your house too. Trust me, I'd rather you two be here, than somewhere not safe."

Kyla smiles, "Clare?"

"Yes?" I ask.

She hesitates, "Can I ask you something?"

I nod, "Anything, of course."

She looks really nervous, "How old were you-when you fell in love with Eli, or when you fell in love for the first time…?"

I smile, "Eli was my first love, if you're wondering. And I was 15 while he was 16."

She nods, "Do you think I'm too young? To be in love?"

I shake my head, "Love isn't about ages. Hey, I was your age when I had my first boyfriend. It's all about how you feel."

She nods again, but stays quiet. I'm pretty sure I know what she's getting at though, "Kyla, you know, if you want to talk about something, no matter what it is, we can talk about it."

She smiles, "Good. I really want to ask you something, but it might be a little weird."

I laugh, "Go for it."

She hesitates, for a minute, "Well….. Dylan and I have been dating for a while, as you know. I really love him. And I don't want you to get me wrong, he doesn't pressure me to do stuff, but maybe its hormones or something, I don't know…. I just feel like… like I want to do more than…..kiss?"

I try to refrain from laughing. She is just like me when I wanted to have sex with Eli for the first time. Except, I was so pathetic I went to Ms. Dawes for advice. But she was there for me, with surprisingly good advice, "Do you like want to have sex with him?"

Her blush deepens, "I'm not sure. I mean I never really thought about waiting until marriage or anything, but aren't I too young for sex?"

I nod, "Well, you're thirteen. That's pretty young. My advice is at least waiting until high school, but if you can't, you can't. As long as you both love each other and timing is good, and you're protected, sex is wonderful. I mean it's painful at first, but it's wonderful."

Kyla nods, "The protection thing, guys buy the….condoms….right?"

I nod, "Usually, well that's what Eli always did, I never had to. I'm sure Dylan has some, but if he doesn't, Eli and I have plenty in our bathroom, bottom drawer."

She blushes, "We probably shouldn't talk about this…"

I giggle, "Believe me, it could be worse. The first time I needed sex advice, I asked my English teacher."

Kyla busted out laughing, "Please say you're kidding!"

I shake my head, "Unfortunately no. My parents were VERY religious, so I couldn't ask them. Even worse, we got caught, the first time. It was mortifying."

Kyla giggled, "I see it worked out though."

I nod, "That it did."

She yawned, and I got the hint, "Well I'm going to go to sleep, unless you want to talk about anything else."

"Clare! Wait!" She stops me.

I turn around, "What is it hun?"

She blushes, "Birth control, could I maybe take it? Just in case?"

I nod, "We'll go to the clinic this weekend. No worries."

As I walk out the door, she stops me again, "Clare!"

I turn around as she speaks, "Thanks."

I smile, "Anytime."

888888888888

When I go back downstairs, Eli is laying in our bed, looking tired, "So how did it go?" He asks as I change into his tee shirt and take off my jeans.

I smile, "I think I did okay."

He smiles, "I knew you would. Sorry I slightly freaked out earlier, but she is my daughter, and the thought of her….having sex…so young…not a good father picture."

I giggle as he opens his arms for me. When I curl in his side, I look up at him, "Well its better we talk to her about it vs. her not being protected and getting pregnant."

Eli looks disturbed, "Did you too talk … about the pill?"

I nod, "We're going this weekend."

Eli sighs, "Clare….is she going to have sex with him?"

I relax in his side, "I don't know Eli. I don't know. She loves him, and I don't know. I wish we knew him better, he seems decent."

Eli nods, "We should know him better. Would you be opposed to having him over for dinner maybe?"

I smile, "Sounds great."

"Cool, I'll set it up." He says.

Eli looks really tense. I press my back into his chest, "Babe, relax. Seriously, it's all going to be okay."

Eli nods, "You're right. Sorry. Where's Thomas?"

I shrug, "Miss him?"

Eli nods, "Well he is my son."

I get out of bed and grab Thomas out of the baby room. I was amazed how well Eli did with him; sometimes he was better than I was. I brought Thomas over to the bed and set him in Eli's arms. Eli smiled as he tickled Thomas's small feet. The love Eli and I had for this baby was amazing. I look over at him and whisper, "You're a really good dad."

Eli smiles wide, "And you're a wonderful mom. Seriously, between Thomas and Kyla, you're doing great."

I blush and yawn, "Well I'm tired, so is little Thomas sleeping in here?"

Eli nods slightly, "Only if it's okay with you."

I smile and nod, resting Thomas in between me and my wonderful husband, "I love you Eli," and I kiss him, "I love you little Thomas." And I kiss his forehead.

Eli kisses my lips one time quickly, "We both love you too Clare. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I feel so super badly about no updates lately, but I want you all to know I will not update this one as much as my others. I really was never a fan of including anything about Julia in my stories, so it's hard to find inspiration. Please keep reading and reviewing if you like! I absolutely love you all! Well, on with the story!

Eli's POV:

Some could say I was less than thrilled about having dinner with Kyla's boyfriend. Okay, so I was fucking dreading it. I truly had nothing against Kyla dating, but Clare was right, they were a lot like us as kids. I love Clare, and I have no regrets about us, but I don't want my daughter to have sex and end up with as many pregnancy scares as Clare and I did when we were young. There is nothing better than young love, but you get swept up, you make mistakes.

I was taking a shower when I saw Clare slip in with me. I smiled and pulled her naked body to mine. She smiled innocently and pecked my lips, "Hey."

"Couldn't wait your turn Blue Eyes?" I joke, I love having her in the shower with me.

She shook her head, "Nope, I just wanted to see you. Plus I know you look sexy in the shower."

I blushed a little, "So are you excited for tonight?" I ask her as she hands me the shampoo and motions for me to rub it in her hair.

She nods, "Yeah I can't wait to meet," I start to massage shampoo into her hair, "Mm that feels good. Anyway, I can't wait to meet Dylan, you know, officially."

I clenched my fists at the memory, "Don't bring it up or I might barf."

Clare pushes my chest, "Don't be such a dad. She's in love."

I roll my eyes, "Love smove. She's my daughter and she's only thirteen. What is he, a pedophile?"

Clare claps her soaking porcelain hand over my mouth, "Shhh! She'll hear you! She doesn't need to be more stressed."

I lick her hand and she pulls it off immediately, "Gross!"

"You like it." I state.

"Promise to play nice?" She asks as she hands me the conditioner.

I pump some in my palm and rub it through her hair, "I'll try. But if he mansions getting up my daughters skirt, it's all over."

Clare laughed, "Relax baby, I think he'll be smarter than that."

I kiss her soaked hair and she pushes my wet bangs from my face, "We have to get dressed." Clare says.

I sigh and turn off the water, "After you."

, , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

Kyla raced to the door when it rang. She looked nice in her black to the knee skirt and blue blouse. She opened the door and I was surprised to see Dylan was nicely groomed as well.

He picked her on the cheek and smiled at Clare and I, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy. Thanks for inviting me over."

Clare smiled, "You're welcome, let's go sit down."

, , , , , , , , , , , , ,

At the table, things were awkward; I dropped my fork and caught Kyla and Dylan playing footsie under the table. Let's just say it's been really awkward since.

Clare's angel voice finally broke the silence, "So Dylan, tell us about you."

Dylan cleared his throat, "Well I'm in 10th grade, I have average grade, and I play in a band, lead guitar."

I shook my head, "What kind of music?"

Dylan smirks, "Rock."

Damn, I can't hate his guts for terrible music taste, "What are your intentions with my daughter?" Ha! He can't answer that with a good one.

Kyla kicks my leg, "Dad!"

Dylan laughs and looks at her, "Babe its fine," Then he looks at me, "I plan to love her and make her happy."

Shit, he was good, just like I was, "You're good." I admit.

I can feel Clare relax next to me, "Anyone want desert?"

Dylan looks at me as if he needs approval. I smile up at me beautiful wife, "I think we all will, right Dylan?"

He smiles, "Yes please."

, , , , , , , , , , , , ,

I crawled into bed later that night and Clare followed in next to me, "See, that wasn't so bad."

I nodded, "He's alright. But I still don't like it."

Clare laughed and kissed me. I kissed her back and she broke it, "I need sleep."

I chuckled, "I love you Clare, and you're an angel."

She blushed, "Goodnight Elijah."

I was about to contently close my eyes when I heard a window slam shut. Five seconds later I heard someone giggle, "Shhh you'll wake my parents."

DYLAN!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So I am excited to inform you guys that I will be posting new stories next week! But that also means the ending of stories, so please don't hate me. I will be ending I Think I Want To Marry You, and Baby Anyone, which will have a sequel. But the squeal is not what I'm talking about, that will go up in two weeks probably. Hopefully two new stories will go up next week, maybe one depending on my time. I really hope you guys like this story, and please review because I am four away from 20! So let's get there, shall we? I love you guys!

Clare's POV:  
Shit! Kyla was so close! So close to Eli liking Dylan and she just had to have him sneak over! I love that girl and all, but there is no saving her now, she brought this on herself.

Eli got up from the bed and stormed down to Kyla's room. I jumped off the bed and ran after him, "Eli relax! We used to do this all the time!"

Eli kept walking but he turned around before he opened the door, "Did you get her the birth control?"

I nod, "Yeah, why?"

Eli opens the door to find Dylan and Kyla (fully clothed) curled up in bed as Dylan played with Kyla's fingers. Both their heads snapped up. Dylan fell off the bed, "Crap."

Eli took a deep breath, "You can stay, but NO sex. Am I clear?"

Kyla smiled wide and nodded, "Thank you daddy!"

Eli walked out of the room and I followed, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You are too wonderful."

Eli held me close to him, "If I hear them having sex I will kill him."

I rolled my eyes, "She isn't stupid."

Eli and I crawled back into our bed. He almost shut off the lamp, but I jumped on his lamp. Eli cradled my butt, but he looked in shock, "Feisty Blue Eyes?"

I nodded eagerly and kissed his lips, hard, "Yes. It's pretty sexy when you're a good father."

Eli smirked, "Oh really? Does that mean you're going to ride me Clare?"

Again, I nodded, "That is if you don't mind?"

Eli chuckled, "Ride me Clare."

And I did.

, , , , , , , , , ,

When Eli and I woke up, we heard another crash, and a few giggles, "Dylan stop! Come on, we're gonna wake my parents!"

Eli shot out of the bed, again, but this time only wearing boxers. I got up and threw on my robe.

We walked into the kitchen to find Kyla and Dylan covered in batter and chocolate chips. To my surprise, Eli started laughing like an idiot. When he regained his composure, he rolled his eyes, "Clean up when you're done."

A/N: Sorry for the short!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I know it has been way too long since I updated, I'm so sorry! It's a show week and finals, so please just bear with me on this one. I promise I will be on more soon. Please don't forget to review because they make my day so much better! I love you guys so much!

Eli's POV:

Lately Kyla has been better about asking before Dylan sleeping over. According to Clare they still haven't had sex, so I am still a happy father. Well, at least as happy as one can be in this kind of a situation.

Clare has been happier than ever with me since I hung up my father dictator cap. She is constantly jumping on me and telling me how wonderful I am. But I can't help it; Dylan is a cool guy, a lot like me when I was young. In fact Kyla has caught him and me just hanging out and listening to music. It's only really embarrassing when Clare and Kyla team up and start calling us a bromance. But I love them both dearly, so I deal with it.

Currently, Clare and I were lying on the couch watching a movie when the door opened, "Crap." Clare muttered disappointedly.

I chuckled as we sat up, Clare had serious make out hair, "Baby fix your hair." I tell her.

She blushes, "You might want to fix yours too."

Once we straighten ourselves like teenagers that got caught in the act, we spot Kyla and Dylan heading up the stairs with love in their eyes. No, not today they don't, "Clare, please, this can't happen, not now." I saw.

She nods understandingly before putting on her mom voice, "Kyla! Dylan! Downstairs now!"

I smiled gratefully at her because she just saved me from having a heart attack, "Thank you."

She nods as the two irritated teens come into the room, "Hey guys." Kyla says.

Dylan smiles, "Hi"

Clare giggles and I roll my eyes, gesturing the couch opposite of us, "Sit."

Kyla looks nervous as they sit down, "What it is?"

Dylan takes her hand and I swear I hear him mutter, "Relax."

Clare turns to face me, "Yes Eli, what is it?"

I glare at her, but change my expression, "We are going on a trip."

Clare looks shocked, "What?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'm taking you and Kyla and Dylan if he wants to Los Angeles. What do you say?"

Clare smiles wide, "Yes!"

Kyla gets up and hugs me, "I love you daddy!"

Dylan tries to repress a smile, "Really?"

I nod, "Kyla would kill me if I took you away from her for a week, plus long distance calling is a bitch" Clare elbows my side, but I ignore it, "And I need a guy to take my side, so what do you say?"

Dylan jumps from his chair and hugs me along with Kyla. I chuckle, "I'll take that as a yes?"

They both let go of me, "Yes!"

, , , , , , , ,

Once Dylan went home for the night to pack, Clare jumped onto me, "A vacation? Really?"

I chuckled as I cupped her butt so she doesn't fall, "I think it will be a nice change of location. What do you think?"

Clare begins to kiss me. I kiss her back as we stumble into our bed room. When we topple onto the bed, Clare begins to rip the clothes from my body and I do the same with her. Before I can enter her, she looks into my lust filled green eyes with her big blue ones, "You, you are perfect."

A/N: Sorry for the short! I want to dedicate this chapter to Munroloverx1 , if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing this


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So here I go with another chapter. In case you haven't noticed, as shown in my previous stories, I have a bit of a vacation fetish, especially road trips. I just love them. Anyway, its finals week and a show week and me and my boyfriend broke up today, so sorry if my writing is off. I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my tumblr followers: , everyone should follow her! Who else hates Charlie Sheen? Just curious. Okay I love you guys!

Clare's POV:

Eli was taking us to Los Angeles today! I was so excited! It has been forever since I have been to California and it is one of my favorite places ever.

In a way I was really excited that Dylan was coming for Kyla, but also they would have their time together so I would get tons of alone time with Eli!

Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I also love sex in LA with the man I adore. No to be a perv of course.

Anyway, Dylan spent the night the day before so we would all be ready to go for our five am flight! I love Eli, but I hate that he loves early morning travel.

Eventually, we got the kids up and Kyla and I made breakfast while Eli had to talk to Dylan man to man. I'm guessing the "Don't you dare have sex with my daughter talk."

Though I wouldn't be surprised, we are letting them share a hotel room.

"So sweetie are you excited?" I asked Kyla as she whisked the waffles.

She blushed, "Really, really excited…" She trailed off.

"I'm sure you are. I know Dylan is bursting at his seems." I giggled.

Her face lit up, "You think so?"

I nod, "I know so."

"Hey mom?" She mumbled.

I smiled, I'll never get tired of hearing that, "What is it honey?"

She blushed, "I love him so much."

"I know you do sweetie. I'm glad he makes you so happy." I say.

She put down the bowl, "Mom ummm I think this trip it's going to happen…"

I smiled, "I know. At the moment Eli is giving Dylan the "if you get my daughter pregnant I will kill you" speech.

She blushed, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but if you love him and he loves you and you have protection, then I hope it's everything you dreamed of."

Kyla hugged me, "Thanks mom."

Kyla and Dylan eventually went back to her room to make sure they had everything they needed. I walked over to Eli and wrapped my body around his, "I'm so excited."

He chuckled as pecked my head, "You're cute when you're excited."

I blushed, "You're always cute."

"I can't wait to get you alone in our hotel room so I can cherish ever inch of your little body." He whispered.

I clutched his shirt, "Shhhhhh they will hear us."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

When we got off the plane we all took in the fresh LA air. Finally, we have arrived!

A/N: Sorry I know it's short so the next chapter is also for my wonderful tumblr follower!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys so much and your reviews make my day! Please don't stop! I love you guys!

A/N: So I totally just realized that Eli and Clare's baby like disappeared so let's all just pretend that he is being baby sat by Adam okay? Great!

Eli's POV:

When we got to LA I kissed Clare quickly before I looked over at my family, "What do you guys want to do?"

Dylan and Kyla exchanged a mischievous glance, "Sight seeing!"

I rolled my eyes but Clare smiled widely as she leaned on me, flashing her beautiful blue eyes, "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

I kissed her lips only to be yelled at, "Ewwwwwwww!"

We broke the kiss, but I keep Clare close to me, "Whatever, you guys have no room to talk."

Kyla blushed and Dylan kissed her head, "So ummmm can we….."

Clare knew they wanted to home alone so she nodded and handed Kyla $100 "Be at the hotel by midnight please. Just come up to our room and we will give you your key."

Kyla nodded, "We'll be back, thanks!"

I smiled and I hugged, "Be careful guys."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

"So where are we going?" Clare asked me.

I hugged onto her, "Our beach."

"Oh really?" She giggled.

I nodded, "You didn't think I'd come all the way to LA with you and not take you to our beach?"

Clare shook her head, "I hoped you would take me."

I called us a cab and we hopped in. I smiled at the cab driver when he asked where to. I told him the name of the beach.

On the way over we made small talk with the cab driver. He knew a lot about Los Angeles and he gave us some good insights on where to go and where to stay clear of. It was good in a way.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Clare's POV:

"That will be $35. 70." The cab driver said.

"There you go." Eli said as he gave the guy his money.

The guy smiled at the huge tip Eli left him. Eli has always been a good tipper, "Thank you! Have a nice day you guys!"

We smiled back at him, "You too."

And we were here. The beach. Our beach.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Eli's POV:

Clare smiled as we stood on our favorite beach. I wrapped my arms around her waist, "Do you remember the last time we were here?"

She blushes, "How could I forget?"

Eli smiled, "It's impossible to forget when you have a little baby Thomas as a reminder."

You see we conceived Thomas on this beach. Though neither Clare nor I will ever admit to doing something as cliché as sex on the beach. It happened though.

Clare and I sit down on the sand and she rests her head on my chest, "I'm getting tired."

I smiled, "Then let's get you to the hotel, it's been a long day."

Clare smiled, "A good day though."

"Every day with you is a good day."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Okay who saw the new Degrassi? Jenna and KC as are going to fail as parents (no offense to Jenna and KC fans of course). Okay so let me take on second to say that Fitz seriously rocked that cut, but when he lifted his shirt, the lack of six pack made me sad. But I have to say I kind of hate Fitz for putting all of that 'I like you' stuff on Clare. I know that we all have home problems and I think its great the Fitz came to Clare for that, but using her when she is venerable to him is just wrong. But the Eclare sexiness was great! I especially loved Eli's ending to his horror story (I'm a masochist). **Anyway, I'm at 37 reviews, so how about I get up to 45, and then I will update.** Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they were great! And for those of you that read What a Sexy Creation, it will be continued! I love you guys!

Kyla's POV: (a reviewer asked for it)

"Want a bite?" Dylan asked me as he held his L.A. style hot dog in my face.

I giggled and took a bite, "Yum."

Dylan wrapped an arm around me, "Isn't it gorgeous babe?" He asked as he gestured to the gorgeous sky scrapers all around us.

I nodded, "I love it here."

"Maybe we could move here, for college?" He smiled.

I leaned over to kiss his lips, "I'm only 14."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh what is time?"

"You are so weird at time." I said as we walked into the hotel lobby, it was getting late.

He smiled, "But you love it."

I shrugged, "Maybe."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Eli's POV:

I brought Clare back to our room and I was in the middle of having my way with her, when we heard a knock on the door, "Dad! Mom!" Kyla yelled as she bagged on the door.

Clare immediately froze under me, "Eli!" She hissed.

I just stopped all movement, "Should I pull out?"

She nodded, "Yes, now!"

I pulled out of her and we both sighed at the loss, but we dressed quickly. What the hell is wrong with these two. They are teenagers of the opposite gender turned loose in a different country and they actually follow curfew! Idiots!

Clare got off the bed and limped to the door. Oops.

She opened the door and held out there key, "Goodnight kids."

They giggled, "Trying to get rid of us?"

She shot her famous Clare death glare, "Goodnight!" And she shut the door.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Kyla's POV:

Oh ewwwww my parents were totally having sex! The worst part is me and Dylan heard it! Gross!

Anyways, we made our way up to the room and Dylan unlocked the door. When we stepped inside, both of our jaws dropped. We had a gorgeous view from the window! Other than that, it was a basic hotel room, two queen size beds, and a bathroom. But it was nice. I thought it was kind of funny how Eli booked us two beds, knowing full well we don't need two.

I didn't really know what would happen now. I had a feeling Dylan and I would have sex on this trip, but honestly…. I didn't want to….not yet.

Dylan noticed my quietness and he rested his forehead against mine, "Guess what happens now?"

"What?" I asked, slightly nervous.

He smirked and then ran off and jumped on the bed. He began jumping up and down it, "Trash the room!"

I giggled and ran after him. We bounced up and down on the bed both of us giggling like mad.

After a few more minutes, I collapsed on the bed and Dylan followed, wrapping his arms around me, "You know I love you right?" He pressed his lips to my hair.

I nodded, "I love you too…but I don't want to have sex with you….not yet."

"I know." Dylan stated as he looked into my eyes.

I rolled on my side to face him, "How?"

He shrugged, "If you wanted to have sex, we would have by now. Don't worry baby, I'm not going to pressure you. I am just as happy laying here with you in my arms and cuddling."

I smiled wide and I leaned up and kissed his lips, "You are wonderful."

Dylan held me tighter before pecking my head, "Night night beautiful."

A/N: Was it okay?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! So 50 reviews! Wow! Thank you! **The next chapter will be strictly fan decided, so send in your idea for the next chapter because I will do it as a chapter as long as it isn't too out there!** So how about 60 reviews for the next chapter? That's only ten, so it's not that much. I love you guys!

Clare's POV:

Over the past week Eli and I have spent almost the entire time having some much needed love making. It's been so long since Eli and I have had good sex we just went crazy. It's like making up for lost time. But Dylan and Kyla have been in the house way too much before we came here, so it's not like we had many opportunities.

One afternoon Eli and I had just taken a shower, so we were lying around in the hotel bed. Eli looked over at me and smiled, "You know it's been a long time since I've told you that you're damn gorgeous."

I blushed, "Thank you. You know it's been a while since I told you how good you were."

Eli smirked, "You are pretty good yourself my dear. I don't think those ….. things ….. Would have happened for the past three hours if you were not good."

I scooted closer to Eli's warm body and nuzzled my face to his heart beat, "We should actually enjoy LA while we are here, we can have sex in Canada."

Eli rolled his eyes, "But I have been busy enjoying you."

I giggled, "I'm serious Eli."

He chuckled, "I know, that's why I bought us tickets to go see a play tonight."

I smiled, I love the theater, I used to act in college. Eli was always my director. Oh the good times we had with those costumes… but anyways, "Oh! Eli you know I love plays! Which one?"

Eli shook his head, "Nope, you'll have to wait and find out."

"But " I whined as I bounced up and down on the bed.

I saw Eli getting hard. I forgot we were completely unclothed at the moment. I leaned down and trailed my boobs in his face, just close enough that he could not reach them, ""

I giggled, "Tell me and you can touch them."

Eli groaned, "But I want to surprise you!"

I shook my chest in his face and he groaned again, "Romeo and Juliet, local group. Please, can I touch them now?"

I nodded, "Yes! I love that play!"

Eli rolled off my comment and pinned me underneath him before taking one of my boobs in his mouth, "Don't play with me Clare."

Dylan's POV:

Kyla convinced me to take her to the beach today, even though I hate beaches. But they made her happy, so I was all for it.

When we got there Kyla found us the perfect spot so she could tan. She was so going to stick out like a sore thumb when we get back home to Canada.

I was dressed in green swim trunks and a white shirt, while Kyla was wearing one of my long shirts and I'm not really sure what swim suit she chose. Personally, I'm hoping for a bikini. But you know, I'm not a perv.

Speaking of my wonderful girl, Kyla ran over to me, "Screw tanning, let's go swim!"

I smiled, "Thank God! Let's go!"

I pulled off my shirt and Kyla pulled off her's to reveal a black one piece with only a string running down her stomach, it was practically backless too.

I dropped my jaw, "Wow…"

Kyla rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, "I think you need to cool off." And she pushed me into the freezing ocean water.

Eli's POV:

Clare and I were sitting in the theater waiting for the play to start. I was mildly surprised how nice it was, considering it was only a college group.

Clare looked amazing tonight. She was wearing a really tight, short satin silver dress that just clung to her body perfectly.

I took her hand in mine, "Are you excited?"

She giggled, "I think I showed you how excited I was a few hours ago."

I blushed slightly, because what she just said was true. But I was not complaining.

Kyla's POV:

Dylan and I finally came out of the water and he pulled me to the board walk, "Do you want to get deep fried oroes?" A/N: My favorite treat.

I raised an eyebrow, "Deep fried Oreos?"

He nodded, "Come on, you have to try them!"

We ran up the board walk and stood in the line. Apparently, deep fried Oreos are very popular. But we eventually got to the front. As Dylan was ordering I heard someone yell, "Dylan? Is that you?"

I looked over and the girl that was screaming it was a chick with long black hair, short shorts and a bikini top.

Dylan smiled, "Monica!"

A/N: Reviews? Next chapter is strictly fan suggestions only!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! 65 reviews! You guys are amazing. I feel like I can't ask for reviews because of what I am about to tell you. I am losing drive for this story. I am thinking about three more chapters before I finish this. I just don't really know what else to do with it. I love you all and I'm sorry if I'm letting you down. But I don't want to drag it on if I don't have anything left to do with it. I love you guys and once again I'm sorry. But the end does not mean any less energy in this story. I will do my best to finish strong. Also I started a new story to make up for it. It's called Viva La Mexico and I promise tons of wild sexiness!

Dylan's POV:

Monica. My ex. What was she doing here? I knew she moved but I did not know she was going here! Damn, Kyla was going to freak out!

I did my best to smile at her, "Hey Monica. This is my girlfriend Kyla."

Kyla glares at me, but smiles at Monica, "Hi."

Monica smiles a friendly smile at her, "Hey! Oh little Dylan has a new girl friend."

Kyla raises an eyebrow, "New girlfriend? I take it you two used to date?"

Monica nods, "Two years it would have been, well as of today actually."

I cut in, "Yes, it _**would**_ have been two years. But we broke up."

"So tell me about yourself Kyla." Monica giggles.

"Oh um… I don't know, there isn't much to say." She stutters.

Monica nods, "I guess, hey I gotta get going, big surf contest tommarow I need to get home, but you two should come check it out!" And she ran off.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

The play so far had been increasable. For college kids, these people surely can act.

It was intermission and Eli took me out of the theater auditorium. We went to go get a snack, "Licorice or chocolate or chips?"

I thought about it, "Hmmm licorice and chocolate?"

Eli smiled, "Coming right up baby."

He handed me a pack of licorice and we went back into the theater. The play started again and the lights went down. As the dialogue began, I slipped my heels off and began running my feet up and down his legs. He glared at me, "Knock it off."

I shook my head, "Make me!"

I continued to run my feet up and down his legs and I watched in amusement as Eli grew hard. I grabbed the licorice and pulled out a piece. I took it in my mouth and pulled it in and out slowly. Eli groaned and I covered his mouth, grabbing a piece of chocolate and pressing it in his mouth.

I continually sucked on the licorice and Eli kept his hand on his crotch trying to calm it down. I whispered in his ear, "Too hot to handle baby?"

Eli hissed at me, "I'm warning you, knock it off or else."

"Or else what?" I giggled.

Eli gets up and lips me off the chair. He carries me out of the theater and runs into the family bathroom, locking the door, "Or else this!"

Eli pushes me up against the door, "Oh you are so going to get it baby girl!"

I whined, "Please just be gentle I'm still sore from this morning."

The lust and desire changes from Eli's eyes to deep love, "I would never hurt you baby, I love you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I just made amazing love to Clare in the bathroom. When we finished, we dressed quickly hoping to catch the last act in the play. I looked at her sex hair in the mirror and smiled. I took the brush out of her purse and brought her close to me, "Are you okay? Was I too rough with you?"

Clare smiles as I brush her hair, "No, you were perfect."

I kiss her hair and put the brush back in her purse, "Come on, we can go watch the most romantic love die!"

Clare giggles, "That's what every girl wants to hear after sex."

I roll my eyes, "You know it."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Kyla's POV:

Monica. I could not believe we come all the way down to fucking California and one of Dylan's ex girlfriend's shows up! I mean what the hell!

Dylan looks at me, "Are you okay baby?"

I shake my head, "Um no, not really, I need to talk to Clare."

I climb out of bed and put on a pair of pants. Before he can say anything, I run out the door.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Clare's POV:

Eli and I were fast asleep when someone began to pound on the door. I started to get out of bed but Eli stopped me, "I got it, just get back to sleep."

I nod and Eli opens the door, "Hey Ky-"

"Yeah, yeah hi dad, where's Clare." Kyla pushes past Eli and sits down next to me.

"I need some advice." She says.

I sit up, "Okay what's going on?"

She sighs, "Dylan and I were at the beach today and his crazy hot ex girlfriend showed up and she was totally nice and beautiful and I don't know I feel really weird about it and I just freaked out and left the room!"

"What?" How the hell could his ex girlfriend end up here?

She nods, "I know, weird but I don't know what to do!"

I sigh, "Well you have to talk to Dylan. Tell him you don't like him talking to her. You just need to tell him."

Kyla shakes her head, "But what if Dylan thinks I'm being crazy and jealous and he cheats on me or something?"

"Is that really how you feel?" Oh shit!

A/N: Well, what do you think?


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I need to say two things really quick:

Okay so first I am so excited Heal Me got 99 reviews! Just one more till one hundred and who ever is the one hundredth reviewer, I'll dedicate the next chapter of it to you okay? So if you go anonymous, at least leave a name please!

Second, I know I haven't updated A World of Wonder in forever, and I'm sorry. I have been doing research on the fraternities at the university to get a more accurate picture of what they are like. I promise to update it this weekend! And thank you to all you for being patient with my slowness, I love you guys!

Well at the moment I have 69 amazing reviews! Thank you guys so much! Ten reviews for an update? Yes? Cool!

Kyla's POV:

Dylan was standing in Eli's door dressed in his top and a pair of boxers, "So that's how you feel? You think I'm going to cheat on you?" He asked. He looked really hurt.

I shook my head and looked at Clare, "We'll see you guys in the morning, goodnight."

Clare hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Talk to him."

I nodded and hugged my dad before we left.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Dylan's POV:

I could not believe it! I could not believe Kyla thought I would EVER cheat!

We awkwardly walked back to the room. Once we got inside we each sat on spate beds, "So…" She said.

I huffed, "You really think I would cheat!"

She sighed, "Dylan I love you, but Monica is like totally beautiful, why wouldn't you want her. She said you guys were together for two years anyway!"

Dylan shook his head, "On and off for two years because we were constantly fighting! She was in love with her surfing instructor, like obsessively. The final time we broke up was because I found out they were having an affair. I don't love her Kyla. I love you! Please tell me you know that!"

She looked like she was about to cry. I realized I had been yelling at her. I moved over to her bed and sat down next to her. I took a deep breath before I put my arms around her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you really."

She nodded, but she was definitely crying, "I'm sorry."

"For what baby?" I ask her.

She sighed, "For thinking you would ever cheat. I didn't know I was the jealous type, I really am sorry."

I shook my head, "I love you. Know that okay?"

She nodded. "I love you too. And I know you love me. I just got scarred."

I smiled at her, "Don't get scared okay? I love you."

She sat up and pressed her lips to mine. I gladly returned to kiss. Kyla wrapped her arms around my neck and I brought her back to my bed. I crawled on top of her, but I broke the kiss, "We should stop."

Kyla whined, "But I want to."

I shook my head, "If you want to now, you will want to later. I don't want us to do this for the wrong reasons, okay?"

I sighed, but nodded, "Alright. Let's get some sleep then."

I smile at her and pull her tight to my chest. We kissed quickly before falling asleep.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

After Kyla left, I went over to Clare, "Do you think they will be okay?"

She shrugged, "I don't know Eli. I really don't know."

I nodded, "What if they spilt up?"

She shakes her head, "I have no idea. Do you think we messed up? Ya know taking them here?"

I shrug, "They were fine when we left. I think they will work it out."

Clare smiles and pulls me down into bed with her, "I love you."

I smile, "I love you too."

She kissed my lips. I cuddled her tight to me, "Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

In the morning Eli and I were eating down stairs when the kids came down. They were smiling and holding hands. But of them were blushing like mad. I really hoped they did not sleep together. She would regret it. I knew she would if she was so emotional.

Kyla sat down while Dylan get her breakfast. She smiled, "Hey."

I smiled back, "So are you going to tell me?"

She blushed, "Tell you what?"

I glared, "Did you two…?"

She shook her head, "No. I wanted to, but he said our emotions were to messy."

I sigh, "But you have protection right? In case anything happens?"

Kyla nods, "Of course. But I don't know…"

"Honey, just think clearly before you do okay? It's a big decistion." I tell her.

She smiles as Dylan sits down, "So what are you lovley ladies talking about?"

Kyla smiles at him, "Girl stuff."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Kyla's POV:

Dylan and I were walking hand in hand on the beach as we ate our lunch. I looked over to see the surfing competition going on, but I just smiled. Dylan was mine. Mine and only mine. That made me happy.

He squeezed my hand, "So are you feeling better today?"

I nodded, "Much better, sorry about the meltdown."

Dylan shook his head, "We all have our worries, I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

I shook my head, "No, it's over now. So we are okay."

"We are okay." He whispered.

I nodded, "We are great."

He leaned down and kissed my lips, "We are great."

A/N: Next chaper = the end! Don't hate me. But I just have no more ideas. So it's wrapping up! I love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! So this is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it! And thank you so much for all the reviews, please review!

Eli's POV:

"Honey, we have to go!" I was trying to get Clare out of the apartment, but she would not stop looking at the window.

"But Eli, look it's our beach!" She took my hand and pulled me over to the window. Sure enough, I saw our beach, mocking us. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know baby, but we have to go, I promise you I'll bring you back…" I whispered in her ear huskily, "Just the two of us, sex on the beach next year I promise."

She gripped my belt, "Why wait a whole year? Eli the beach is right there." She whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'll get us a later flight, but you have to promise we will leave on time?"

"Fine, fine. You know we don't have to stay…I don't want to pressure you…" She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "I swear if anyone knew how many times Miss Saint Clare has charmed me into bed with her they may have a heart attack."

She bit her bottom lip to hold in a giggle. She stepped over to me and pressed a kiss to my neck, "Well Mr. Elijah, like I said….no," kiss "Pressure."

I groaned, "You little minx"

And I tackled her onto the bed.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Kyla's POV:

"Dad called, he changed our flight so we have a few more hours here." I told Dylan as I walked back over to our bed.

"Hmm wonder what caused the change of plans?" He mumbled.

I shrugged, "Clare wanted to see one last thing I guess, so what shall we do with our spare time?" I asked him as he flipped through TV channels.

"I don't know, we could go to the beach?" He shrugs.

I shake my head, "We could hang out here?"

Dylan smiles and leans down to kiss me, "Sounds great."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"That was amazing." I smiled as we lay on the beach.

Eli and I just had some amazing beach sex. Lucky for us we found a little spot where no one was around. Eli chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, "You my dear are amazing."

I smiled and kissed his bare shoulder, "How is it that we have been together for years and we never get tired of this?"

Eli kissed both my flaming cheeks, "Because you're addictive, and I'm sexy."

I giggled and shoved his face in the sand, "Hey! Don't hate the truth Clare." He smirked.

I leaned over and wiped the sand off of his eye brow, "I love you Clare." He smiled.

I smiled back at him, "I love you too Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Dylan's POV:

"So are you all packed up and ready to go?" I asked Kyla as I threw my sun block in my bag.

She nodded as she threw her swim suit in it, "Yeah, let's go, Clare wants us to be downstairs in five."

I nod and grab our bags, "Let's go love."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Clare sweetie, are you okay?" She was puking in the bathroom.

I heard the toilet flush. She opened the door, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Will you be okay on the plane?" I asked.

"Of course, let's go." She grabbed my hand and I leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed me off, "No, no not now."

She pecked my cheek and I did my best to smile at her.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

In the airport I picked up a pregnancy test. Eli and I haven't used birth control or condoms since our little son was born. I had been puking at night for the past week, but I didn't want to tell Eli yet.

"Ready to go home?" Eli asked as I stashed the test in my purse, "What did you buy?"

"N-nothing, just some gum." I said as we walked to go get our bags.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"I love you!" Kyla kissed Dylan before running back to the car.

"So how was your trip honey?" I asked her.

She smiled, "It was really great, thanks so much for letting him come."

Eli smiled, "You're welcome, well home sweet home."

Kyla got out and ran to call Dylan. Oh young love. I wanted to go take my pregnancy test, so I looked at Eli, "Hey would you mine picking us up burgers at the Dot?"

He smiled and kissed me, "I would love to."

I got out and Eli waved while driving away. I wondered what he would have to saw about me being pregnant.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I got the food as fast as I possibly could before getting home, I was exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to get home and kiss my little baby and curl up with my wife.

When I got home I didn't see Clare anywhere, I went up to Kyla's room, "Hey honey have you seen Clare?"

"Dad I'm on the phone!" She was irritated.

I rolled my eyes, "Tell Dylan I said hi!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Eli!" I called from the bathroom.

He opened the door, "Hey are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm…well Eli, I'm pregnant."

His mouth flew open and I handed him the test. He smiled, "That's um…unexpected?"

I smiled, "But?"

He dropped the test and wrapped his arms around me to kiss my lips, "Unexpected, but….perfect!"

A/N: I know, not well, but it had to end somehow?


End file.
